


Brothel

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Runaways [1]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agron turns sixteen, he’s taken to a whorehouse to become a man. He never expected to fall for a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothel

Agron’s father hands him a few coins before shoving him forward into the whore house. “Find one to your liking and become a man.”

Agron turned to look at his father, who was already heading to his favorite whore. He then looked down at the coins in his hands, feeling a little uneasy. His little brother had been left at his aunt’s house, while his father took his to a whore house.

It wasn’t uncommon for father’s to take their son’s to whorehouses one they turned sixteen. Other boys his age had been eager, and those younger than him could not wait. Agron was unsure about the whole thing. He wanted to become a man, but at the same time, he felt that he could wait for this.

A hand was laid on his shoulder and he jumped, turning to see an older women looking down at him with a seductive smile. Her hand trailed down his chest, touching the bare skin revealed by his vest. “Just turned of age?”

Agron took a gulp and nodded, trying to look at her face and not her naked breast. She smirked and ran her hand down a little further, touching the top of his pants. “I could take care of you.”

Agron shook his head and pulled away. “N-no.”

He turned and wandered off deeper into the building. His cock didn’t stir once, not even when the sounds of sex filled the air and so many people were fucking in front of him. He turned a corner and found a boy much smaller than him, face down on a bed as a disgustingly fat man fucked him from behind and pulled his long black hair.

The boy looked so uncomfortable and it made Agron sick to watch. The man gave a cry as he came into the boy and slapped his ass. He then removed himself and dressed, throwing a couple of coins at the boy and leaving.

The boy, slowly sat up, his whole body shaking. He looked younger than Agron, and his skin was very dark, telling him that he was not from Germania. The boy covered himself and placed the coins in jar on the table. When he looked up, Agron felt his heart skip when he saw the dark brown eyes looking at him.

The boy was beautiful, more beautiful than any other whore in the house. He moved forward and climbed onto the bed, gently touching the boy’s cheek. “What is your name?”

“I am called Tiberius,” The boy replied.

“You are far too dark to have such a fair Roman name,” Agron replied, his fingers brushing along the boys jaw. “What is your real name?”

Nasir blinked a few times, obviously not used to a client talking to him as he was. “Nasir,” he replied softly. “My name is Nasir.”

“Nasir,” Agron repeated, liking how the name rolled of his tongue. “My name is Agron. How old are you Nasir?”

“Fourteen,” Nasir replied, and Agron suddenly recoiled.

“Fourteen?” Agron asked in shock. “You are too young to be in such a place.”

“There are others even younger than me here.”

“And it is wrong.”

Nasir tilted his head. “You do not care for whorehouses? Do you?”

Agron shook his head. “I am only here because it is a custom in my village for boys to become a man at sixteen.”

“Then you should find one who suits you so you can become one,” Nasir replied, looking away.

“I have already found one,” Agron replied. “But I did not expect him to be so young.”

There was a slight blush on Nasir’s cheeks and the boy started to move so he was on his knees. “Well, let us get this over with then.”

Agron shook his head. “I would see your face. Lay on your back.”

Nasir looked at him in shock before complying, spreading his legs and drawing Agron’s eyes to the boys flaccid cock. And Agron frowned, placing a hand on the boy’s hip. He desired the boy, but he did not care to sleep with someone against their will.

He shook his head and covered the boy. “No, I will tell my father I have slept with you, but I will not do it.” He placed a couple of coins into the boy’s hand before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “If they ask, I took you.”

“You are very strange,” Nasir commented as Agron got off the bed. “I do not think anyone has turned away from taking me.”

“I am not like other people. I do not believe in slavery.”

Agron left and went to find his father who was fucking a whore against a wall. He sat against the opposite wall and let his father finish. He paid the whore before turning back to his son. “Did you find one to your liking?”

“Yes, father.”

“And did you take her like a man?”

“Him,” Agron corrected. “I took him like a man.”

His father clasped him on the shoulder. “Good man. Let us go back home.”

Agron nodded, and just before he stepped out of the building he turned to try and catch a glimpse of Nasir. When he didn’t see him, he followed his father home.

Day passed and Agron found he could not stop thinking about Nasir. So when his father announced that he was going back to the whore house, Agron jumped at the chance to see Nasir again. He looked around and found Nasir, frowning when he saw the boy on his knees in front of an older man.

He waited until the man was done before he placed a hand on Nasir’s shoulder and led him to a more secluded part of the house. Agron closed the curtain before he sat down on the bed and patted the empty spot next to him. “I thought you would like a break from sex.”

“If you do not take me, I will lose coins and get beaten.”

Agron pulled out his coin purse. “Then I will pay you, but I will not take you.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I like you Nasir,” Agron replied. “You seem like someone I could become friends with, maybe one day a lover.”

“And how do you propose this will happen when I am but a slave?”

“I do not know,” Agron confessed. “But I find that I can not stop thinking about you.” He reached out and gently caressed the boy’s cheek.

Nasir smiled softly. “I have never had someone take such interest in me before.”

“I told you before that I am different than others.”

Agron leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s forehead. Nasir blushed under the touch, glad that for once, there was someone who was interested in more than just sex. Agron pulled away and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring each of them a drink.

He handed one over to Nasir before taking a sip of his own. “How long have you been a slave?”

“For as long as I can remember,” Nasir replied.

“Were you born a slave?”

Nasir shook his head. “I born in Syria. Soon after, my family was sold as slaves. I did not come here until I was eleven.”

Agron shook his head. “This is no place for children.”

“I am not a child.”

“That is not what I meant. I just do not think this is a place for children, or teenagers.”

“Then why have you come back?”

“Because I wanted to see you again, and I thought that you would appreciate having a break.”

“I do appreciate it,” Nasir replied, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Agron’s cheek. “Gratitude.” Nasir then set his wine aside and laid back on the bed. “Will you tell me about your self?”

Agron nodded and laid down next to Nasir. “There’s not too much to talk about. I live in the village close to here, with my father and younger brother.”

Nasir nodded. “I had brother. He is the only one I can remember.”

“What happened to him?”

“We got separated.”

“Apologies.”

“And your brother? How old is he?”

“Fourteen,” Agron replied. “He at our aunt’s house right now. My father will not bring him here until he is sixteen.”

“Where is your mother?”

Agron frowned and was quiet for a moment. “She died giving birth to Duro.”

“I am sorry.”

“I do not remember very much of her,” Agron replied. “But I do remember that she would sing to me every night.”

“Before we were separated, my brother sung to me. When I was upset. He told me mother used to sing it to him when he was a kid, and to me, though I was too young to remember.”

Agron reached out and placed his hand over Nasir’s. “I wish I could free you from this.”

“Where would I go?”

“I would take you home with me,” Agron replied.

Nasir smiled. “That sounds nice.”

The curtain was suddenly ripped open and his father stood there. “Have you finished?”

Agron nodded and stood up. He took some coins out and handed them to Nasir. “I will see you again.”

“I hope so.”

They shared a smile before Agron left once more.

The next time he came back, Nasir was waiting for him. A bottle of wine in one hand and two cups in the other. “Your father has been kind enough to pay enough for a whole night together, while he is tended to by his whore.”

Agron smiled and led Nasir to a bed and closed the curtain behind them. Nasir poured them each a glass and handed one over to Agron. They drink in a comfortable silence, Agron not missing how Nasir’s eyes roamed over him, making his cock stir.

After he finished his glass, Nasir plucked Agron’s out of his hands and set them both aside before straddling his lap and kissing him. Agron gently pushed him back a little confused. “What are you doing?”

Nasir’s hand roamed down Agron’s chest. “You are the first person to come in here and make me want, Agron. The first person to take any interest in me. I would repay you with my body.”

“No, I do not want your body,” Agron replied, he reached up and gently cupped Nasir’s face. “It is you I want.”

“Then take me,” Nasir whispered before closing the distance between them. “I want it.”

Agron groaned and kissed Nasir back, flipping them so they were laying on the bed. Agron’s thigh moved between Nasir’s legs, and gently rubbed against Nasir’s erection. Nasir gasped and arched his back. “Oh my Gods!”

Agron moved down to press kisses along Nasir’s neck, lightly biting the soft skin. Nasir’s eagerness spurring him on. He had fantasized about taking Nasir, but he did not think Nasir wanted him to. He moved down Nasir’s chest and reached his pants, which hung low on his hips. He slowly pulled them down to reveal his hard cock.

Agron leaned in and ran his tongue along it, listening as Nasir moaned. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it gently, before sliding it into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Nasir’s hips bucked up, and he gripped Agron’s shoulders tightly.

Agron rubbed his own clothed cock against the bed, seeking some friction. He bobbed his head and moved one of his hands down to caress Nasir’s balls. Nasir’s moans got louder and his breathing heavier, until he was spilling into Agron’s mouth, moaning out the German’s name.

Agron happily swallowed everything Nasir gave him and licked his cock clean before he moved up to lay beside Nasir, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Nasir turned on his side, pressing his hand against the bulge in Agron’s pants.

Agron groaned at the touch, but pushed Nasir’s hand away. “Rest some. We have all night.”

Nasir nodded and closed his eyes, humming a soft tune and he snuggled against Agron. They were quiet for a long moment, Agron running his fingers through Nasir’s hair as the Syrian hummed. For his first intimate experience, Agron had to say that it was amazing and they hadn’t even had sex yet.

After awhile, the humming stopped and Nasir spoke up. “No one else bothered to do that before.”

“Do what?”

“Suck me off,” Nasir replied. “They were only concerned about their own pleasure.”

“Can you quite comparing me to the other men?” Agron asked. “I am nothing like them.”

“Apologies.”

Agron gently stroked Nasir’s cheek. “I got a job, helping out on a farm. I will have you out of here soon enough.”

Nasir’s eyes widened and he looked up at Agron in shock. “You were serious about freeing me?”

Agron nodded. “And even if you do not stay with me, you will be free.”

Nasir smiled. “I think that I like the sound of that.”

Nasir gently pushed Agron onto his back and threw his pants the rest of the way off before straddling Agron. Agron reached out and took Nasir’s hardening cock in hand, stroking it to full hardness. Nasir moaned and bucked his hips into the touch, fucking Agron’s hand.

Agron snaked his free hand up Nasir’s chest and around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Is there oil?”

Nasir nodded and swatted Agron’s hand away. He reached over to the table where their wine was and grabbed a bottle off of it before facing Agron once more. “Would you like me to prepare myself?”

Images of Nasir doing just that flashed through his mind, but Agron had other plans. He would save such a thing for another time. He took the bottle from Nasir’s hands and poured a generous amount over his fingers before setting the bottle amongst the sheets.

He reached behind Nasir and found his opening, teasing it for several seconds and watching as Nasir’s eyes closed and he started to pant. He slipped a finger inside and slowly thrust it in and out for a few moments before he added another finger.

He seemed to have found something good, because suddenly Nasir was gasping and fucking back against him. The sight was hot, so Agron added a third finger and thrust them fast and hard inside of Nasir, making sure to hit that spot every time.

His free hand wrapped around Nasir’s cock and stroked him. Nasir moaned loudly, his back arched and his hips moving to meet both the fingers inside of him and the hand wrapped around his cock.

Agron sensed that Nasir was getting close so he pulled his fingers out, making Nasir whimper from the loss. Agron’s hands gripped Nasir’s hips. Nasir leaned down and kissed him softly, as slide Agron’s cock inside of him.

They both moaned at the feeling and Nasir slowly started to rock back. Keeping with the slow pace, Agron thrust up into Nasir and continued to kiss Nasir, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

He heard the curtain being pulled open, but Agron ignored. He didn’t want to stop this now, and he didn’t want to look at anyone but Nasir. He flipped them over on the bed, and gripped Nasir’s hips tightly as he started to thrust faster.

Nasir moaned underneath him, his fingers clutching the sheets. He looked amazing and Agron couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him, whispering it low enough for only Nasir to hear and not their observer. Nasir gasped softly and kissed him back.

Being his first time, Agron found it was hard to keep his release at bay for much longer and thrust faster and faster into Nasir until he was coming inside of the boy with a cry. He collapsed against Nasir, who held him tightly, his fingers running along Agron’s sides.

After a few minutes, Agron carefully pulled out of Nasir and laid beside him, finally looking at whoever was watching them to see his father. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I would enjoy myself better if you left me alone,” Agron replied. Nasir turned on his side and scooted closer to Agron, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck, his hand moving along Agron’s chest. “For I am not yet finished with him.”

His father’s eyes roamed over Nasir and he felt a spark of jealousy go through him, not liking the lust he saw in his father’s eyes. His father smiled before turning away. “I just wanted to make sure you were actually fucking him,” His father said. “And you are, so I will leave you.”

The curtain closed again and Agron wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist and pulled him close. Nasir nuzzled Agron’s neck and pressed another kiss there. “He had been suspicious. Wanted to make sure his son was actually a man.”

Agron turned towards him, a frown on his face. He sat up and looked down at Nasir. “Is that what earlier was? You making sure I was a man?” He turned away from Nasir, feeling a little hurt.

Nasir sat up and wrapped himself around Agron. “Only partly. I did not lie when I said that I wanted you Agron, and I want you to free me so I can be yours and yours only.”

Agron sighed. “I wish he would pry out of my life. He forced me into this fucking place, and now he wants to force me to marry a woman I have no feelings for.”

Nasir hugged him a little tighter. “Why does he want you to marry her?”

“Because we were promised to one another from a young age. But I do not want her,” Agron said. “I want you.” He placed his hand over one of Nasir’s and intertwined their fingers. “I need to get you out of here. Then you, me and Duro can all run away together. Make our own kind of family.”

“Where would we go?”

Agron shrugged. “I do not know, but I want it to be as far from my father as possible.”

“I do not know why you want me,” Nasir confessed. “I am nothing more than a whore.”

“But you can be more than that,” Agron replied. “and you deserve to be free.”

“Then free me soon, Agron,” Nasir said, softly. “and we can run away together.” He pressed a kiss to Agron’s cheek, his hand running down the German’s chest. “And no longer will I be forced to be with men I do not want. Only you.”

The hand trailed lower and wrapped around his cock. Agron groaned, feeling arousal spike through him. Nasir’s hand quickened and within minutes he was completely hard.

Agron didn’t know how many more times they had sex that night, but he was exhausted by the time his father came to take him back home. He slowly dressed and kissed Nasir good-bye, promising that he would be back again.


End file.
